Caos preuniversitario
by Aguapatomar
Summary: Historia protagonizada por Mikey y las chicas del grupo. El amor comienza a tornarse difícil para todos durante la preparatoria y ellos encuentran personas que cambiarán sus vidas para siempre. ¿Cómo enfrentarán los chicos su nueva realidad?
1. 23 de julio del 2005

23 de Julio del 2005.

El joven de 17 años, Gus Griswald, caminaba por el bosque buscando el camino de vuelta a la cabaña donde estaba pasando sus vacaciones familiares, cuando de pronto sintió un peso enorme sobre la espalda.

-¡Llévame al lago, ahora! –Ordenó Jenny, su prima de 16 años, quien saltó sobre él a modo de "caballito".

-¡Lo que usted diga, Su Majestad! –Contestó él para seguirle el juego, pero ignorando las indicaciones. La sujetó por las piernas, que se encontraban flexionadas alrededor de su pecho, y ella, sabiendo que él comenzaría a girar con ella encima, se sujetó fuertemente.

\- ¡No! ¡Gus, no te atrevas! –Dijo demasiado tarde.

Cuando Gus finalmente perdió el equilibrio, cayeron ambos al suelo en medio de las risas que les provocaba este tipo de juegos. Antes de que Gus entrara a la escuela primaria de la calle tres, él podría haber dicho que Jenny era su única amiga en el mundo. La veía una vez al año, a veces en vacaciones de verano, a veces en navidad, pero habían jugado juntos desde siempre. No era de extrañar que este tipo de juegos les parecieran normales a ambos, pues entre ellos existía una confianza que jamás hubieran imaginado con otra persona.

Ella era hija del hermano de su padre, un piloto aviador de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos. Las dos familias, juntas, habían rentado una cabaña frente a un lago durante dos semanas, y ahora se encontraban a cinco días de marcharse. Los nueve que habían pasado juntos, definitivamente habían sido de los mejores momentos de sus vidas.

Se sentaron juntos al borde del muelle y comenzaron a lanzar piedras al lago para que saltaran. Por más que él lo intentaba, ella siempre lograba hacer más "patitos" [NA: de donde yo vengo así le llaman a los saltitos que hacen las piedras en el agua] que él.

-¿Gus?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿No lo estás haciendo ahora?

-Gus, estoy hablando en serio.

-Jajaja, ok, pregunta.

-¿Cómo es la gente en Arkansas?

-Maravillosa. Los mejores amigos que he tenido jamás los conocí ahí. ¿Por?

-Estaba buscando desde hace días la forma de decírtelo… mi papá fue transferido, nos vamos a mudar cerca de ustedes…

-¿Es en serio? ¡Eso es genial!

Gus se sentía verdaderamente feliz de escuchar lo que su prima le contaba, y ella, al ver su reacción, no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre pensó que lo suyo con Gus era una amistad de vacaciones, y temía que él no la quisiera cerca de él y sus amigos. Estaba agradecida por haberse equivocado.

Ese mismo día, mientras los Griswald miraban el atardecer reflejarse en un lago, a varios kilómetros de ahí, un chico de gorra roja escalaba por la pared de la casa de la chica más ruda de toda la preparatoria para entrar a su habitación por la ventana. La encontró cerrada y dio tres golpes en el vidrio, señal acordada por ambos para saber de quién se trataba cuando uno visitara al otro (porque ella también solía hacerlo). No pasados diez segundos, se abrió la ventana y el chico dio un salto dentro del cuarto.

-¡TJ! –Exclamó ella apenas él estuvo dentro y saltó a abrazarlo.

-Yo también te extrañé –dijo él mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Era raro verla con algún impulso afectivo como ese, pero él era su mejor amigo de toda la vida y había pasado un mes en Florida con los preparativos de la boda de su hermana. Los Spinelli, por supuesto, fueron invitados, pero el trabajo de ambos (que, como todos los lectores saben, son espías del gobierno) les impidió asistir.

Algunas manzanas, siguiendo por la calle paralela, encontraríamos a la chica más inteligente de la escuela (tal vez del país) cerrando su libro de Álgebra y Trigonometría con Geometría Analítica y dejándolo sobre su escritorio. Acto seguido, se dejó caer boca arriba sobre su cama. Desde hacía varias semanas que estudiar se le había vuelto complicado. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico de sus sueños y sabía que no se concentraría nunca hasta saber si él sentía lo mismo por ella o no. Su ímpetu científico y su hambre de saber la llevaban a preguntárselo a sí misma todo el tiempo, pero no importaba que tan lista pudiera ser ella, ni qué argumentos pudiera tener para tal o cual respuesta, nunca tendría la certeza de nada hasta "experimentar", como el método científico le pedía.

Entiéndase la experimentación como una manipulación de algunos elementos dentro de la naturaleza con el fin de observar los resultados. Es decir, tenía que confesarle a Vince La Salle sus sentimientos y esperar su respuesta.

Aunque, muy a su pesar, no haría falta alguna. A un par de kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba, estaba él, saliendo con Amy, la chica que había conocido un par de meses atrás.

Mikey, en cambio, había descubierto lo dulce que Kurst podría llegar a ser. En serio, ella era la chica más maravillosa que jamás había conocido en toda su vida. Tal vez estaba algo subida de peso, pero eso era algo que a él jamás le había importado en absoluto. Era muy bonita, en realidad, y abrazaba tiernamente como nadie más que él conociera (además de sí mismo). Por eso le dolía tener que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer esa noche. Sabía que la iba a lastimar, pero era mejor que seguir lastimándose a sí mismo y a ella, eventualmente.

-Kurst, tenemos que hablar.

-Oh, no, Mikey. Nada que inicie con esa oración puede terminar bien.

-Lo sé.

Este pintaba como un año maravilloso para los seis chicos de la vieja banda de la escuela de la calle tres. Excepto por un pequeño detalle: no lo sería en absoluto. Alguno de los seis besaría por primera vez a una chica, un par de ellos tendrían sexo por primera vez, uno más (¿o dos?) terminaría con el corazón roto, alguien con el alma destrozada, otro perdería al amor de su vida y dos de ellos aprenderían que a veces el amor puede estar en otra clase de persona.


	2. 29 de agosto del 2005

29 de Agosto del 2005

Spinelli llegó a su primera clase del día y tomó un asiento justo al lado de su mejor amiga Gretchen. Era cierto que cuando niña no era buena en matemáticas, pero desde que supo acerca del pequeño "negocio familiar" y sobre lo que sus padres esperaban de ella, no tuvo más opción que estudiar toda clase de cosas que un espía secreto del gobierno debe saber, porque por más divertido que parezca en las películas, ser espía es un poco como ser astronauta, todos quieren ese trabajo, pero no se puede ser tonto para obtenerlo.

Había conseguido entrar a clase de Cálculo Avanzado gracias a la ayuda que Grundler le había brindado durante la secundaria, hasta que, por fin, pudo entender la materia por sí misma, e incluso le tomó cierto gusto.

Gretchen se giró hacia ella cuando la vio tomar asiento.

-Es bueno saber que tomaremos esta clase juntas.

-Sí, me imagino que te sientes bastante sola en el resto de las clases avanzadas a las que los mortales no conseguimos entrar.

-Tú estás en clases de arte de verdad. A los demás nos enseñan a hacer dibujos con el nivel de un niño de kínder –ciertamente el talento más marcado de Spinelli seguía siendo el arte. Tenía planeado convencer a sus padres de dejarla entrar a la Universidad de Nueva York para estudiar pintura como una fachada para su vida de agente secreto, y una vez que terminara, simplemente no serlo. Ejercer su carrera (y su vida) y no la de sus padres.

-¿En serio esas son sus clases de arte? ¿No estudian las características de las vanguardias? ¿Del barroco? ¿Romanticismo? ¿Nada?

-No entiendo una maldita palabra de lo que dices, Spin.

-Bien, ahora al menos sabes cómo se siente el resto del mundo cuando hablas sobre… no sé… cualquier cosa.

-Disculpen el retraso –las interrumpió la voz de un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años que entraba al salón de clases en ese momento. –El tráfico es terrible a esta hora –agregó mientras escribía "Dr. Michel Smith" en el pizarrón. –Bien, permítanme presentarme, soy el Dr. Smith, y quien se atreva a llamarme "profesor" o "maestro" está reprobado en automático. Tengo un doctorado, no lo olviden. Seré su instructor en la hermosa asignatura de Cálculo Avanzado.

La clase comenzó sin más preámbulos. Las chicas escribían lo que el Dr. Smith explicaba, Spinelli con más calma que Gretchen (no porque lo entendiera mejor, claramente, sino porque no le preocupaba o interesaba tanto como a ella).

-Perdón, Dr. Smith –interrumpió Gretchen después de 15 minutos de clase, -creo que cometió un error.

De inmediato, todos en la clase giraron la vista hacia ella. Tenían los ojos como platos y algunos de ellos habían dejado caer la quijada al no poder contener el impacto. Silencio sepulcral en el salón.

-¿Dónde está el supuesto error, señorita Grundler? –Dijo él, con un tanto de altanería, tratando de proteger el orgullo que se le había puesto en juego.

-En la tercera derivada, el resultado no me cuadra.

Inmediatamente, Spinelli notó también el error, y juraría que muchos otros en la clase también, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Justo cuando Smith giró la vista hacia el pizarrón, se borró de inmediato su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Todos, a excepción de la señorita Grundler, tienen el resto de la clase libre.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas ante las palabras del maestro. Spinelli murmuró un "te espero afuera" y Gretchen, quien pudo leer perfectamente sus labios, asintió.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y con ella, el momento en que los seis chicos se reunirían para intercambiar experiencias acerca del primer día de clases. El primero en llegar a la cafetería fue TJ Detweiler. Se colocó en la fila, justo detrás de Gordy, o sea, nadie con quien pudiera entablar ninguna conversación. Cada vez que de reojo alcanzaba a percibir las puertas abrirse, giraba la mirada para observar si se trataba de alguno de sus amigos, hasta que en uno de esos momentos, le cubrieron los ojos desde la espalda. Eran unas manos suaves, que él sabía, no podrían pertenecer a nadie más que a una persona en el mundo.

Inmediatamente tomó esas manos entre las suyas, y sin dejar de sujetarlas, se giró para recibir a Spinelli con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió. De repente, sin darse cuenta, ella tenía el rostro inclinado hacia arriba, mirando fijamente a los ojos de él, que se inclinaban hacia adelante junto a su cabeza, haciendo que las caras de ambos trazaran dos líneas paralelas, mientras él sostenía las manos de ella contra su pecho. Cualquiera que los viera en ese momento, penetrando el espacio personal el uno del otro, podría haber jurado que eran los novios más enamorados del mundo. Excepto porque no eran novios.

-Oh, por favor, consigan una habitación y dejen que la fila avance.

Las palabras del chico que se encontraba justo detrás de TJ los hicieron salir del trance y caer en la cuenta de la posición en que se hallaba. Inmediatamente rompieron el contacto visual, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, y, tras percatarse de que la fila se había recortado frente a ellos, caminaron hacia el frente, uno al lado del otro avergonzados.

-Uhm… ¿quieres pasar tú primero?

-Oh… sí, claro –respondió ella mientras se colocaba frente a él.

Una vez que cada uno tuvo su bandeja con comida, fueron a ocupar asiento en una de las pocas mesas libres de la cafetería. No pasaron cinco minutos antes de que los seis estuvieran juntos.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal estuvo su día? –Indagó Vince, al percatarse de que nadie hacía conversación por centrarse en su comida.

-Pues hoy Gretchen corrigió a un maestro –se apresuró en decir Spinelli, "Oh, esa mirada de 'te voy a matar' de Gretch no tiene precio" pensó.

-Doctor -aclaró ella-, y tampoco fue la gran cosa.

-¡Wow! –Exclamó Gus- ¿corregiste a alguien con un doctorado? ¡¿En el primer día de clases?!

-¿Qué si lo corrigió? ¡Debiste de haberlo visto cuando se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado! Por cierto, Gretch –"Esa mirada de nuevo, qué divertido es hacerla enojar"- ¿qué pasó cuando se quedaron solos en el salón?

-¡Wuuuuuuuuuuu! –Todos los chicos se apresuraron a hacer burla antes de que Gretchen pudiera decir algo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Gretch! ¡Sólo es broma! –Dijo Mikey, quien seguía siendo el más dulce de todos, al notar la molestia de su amiga.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué van a hacer hoy? –TJ cambió el tema.

-Tengo el primer entrenamiento del año, viejo –apuntó Vince. –La temporada inicia en tres semanas y nos tocará abrirla.

-Yo iré a las audiciones para las porristas –confesó Spinelli. –Mi madre me está obligando –aclaró después de notar todas las miradas sobre ella. No estaba mintiendo, sus padres le habían dicho que ser una porrista le ayudaría a adquirir ciertas habilidades que le ayudarían a ser un espía, y ella accedió sólo para que dejaran de insistir. Odiaba ese tema de conversación con ellos.

Spinelli agradeció a sus adentros que la campana sonara antes de que alguien pudiera hacer cualquier comentario al respecto. Se apresuró en dejar su charola en el sitio correspondiente y salió del lugar hacia su próxima clase.

Cuando llegó la hora, Spinelli se encontraba entre muchísimas chicas aspirando exactamente a lo mismo: entrar al grupo más exclusivo de toda la preparatoria. Ella lo logró sin problemas, todo lo que había aprendido en clases de ballet hacía que convertirse en una porrista fuera cosa de niños. Sin embargo, parecía ser que de entre todas las chicas que lo consiguieron, ella era la única que no estaba entusiasmada con el hecho. O al menos eso es lo que pensó Jessica Weber cuando la vio.

Jessica, también conocida como Jess, sería la encargada ese año de dar uniformes a las chicas nuevas del equipo. La entrenadora Williams los tenía guardados en su oficina, siempre tenía de todas las tallas (un rango muy bajo de tallas, tomando en cuenta la clase de chicas que entraban a las porristas). Corresponderían dos juegos para cada chica, de modo que ninguna tuviera excusa cuando se necesitaría presentarse dos días consecutivos con él (también porque había chicas que lo llevaban a diario, pero esa es otra historia).

-Muy bien, novatas, síganme.

Y con estas palabras las condujo por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación llena de artefactos deportivos. Abrió la puerta y les indicó que esperaran afuera. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió con montones de ropa en las manos sólo para encontrarse con que las Ashleys, miembros del equipo de porristas, molestando a las nuevas.

-O sea, ¿y tú qué te crees que haces aquí, Spinfea?

-O sea, ¿no tienes suficiente con haber arruinado el nombre de Ashley? ¿Ahora quieres arruinar el equipo de porristas con tu presencia?

-Me complacería también arruinar sus caras con mi puño, pero alguien se me adelantó.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –Jessica reaccionó a la situación antes de que se volviera más tensa.

-O sea, sólo veníamos a ver a nuestras nuevas _amigas._

-Sí, pero, o sea, ¿cómo es que aceptaron a _eso_ en el equipo?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, fuera de aquí.

-Eres una aguafiestas, o sea, de lo peor, Jessica. –Y con eso, las cuatro chicas se marcharon.

Jessica repartió los uniformes a todas y una por una se fueron retirando, hasta qué al final sólo quedaron ella y Spinelli.

-Oye, Ashley, ¿cierto? Lamento lo ocurrido con aquellas chicas.

-En realidad, debo decir que prefiero que me llamen Spinelli, y por favor, no te preocupes por eso. En serio, estoy acostumbrada; desde el kínder no he dejado de pelear con ellas.

-¡Wow! Entonces se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Algo, sí. Tampoco voy a fingir que soy ninguna clase de víctima, el semestre pasado puse gusanos en su casillero –Jessica rio.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú? Debo decir que no me encanta que la gente se comporte de ese modo, pero por Dios, la cara que pusieron el día de los gusanos fue épica.

-Valió la semana entera de detención.

-Y a todo esto: odias a las Ashelys, no te veías entusiasmada cuando te aceptaron y, no te ofendas, pero no parece que tengas la personalidad de la mayoría de las chicas que quieren ser porristas. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Mi madre me obligó. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? No pareces la clase de persona engreída que las porristas suelen ser.

-Me gusta esto. No me gusta la gente. He tenido que aprender a separar las cosas. No voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre las cosas que me interesan y yo.

-Bien, eso suena genial. Jessica, ¿cierto? Supongo que nos vemos en el entrenamiento del jueves.

-Seguro, será un placer encontrarte por aquí.

Y con eso, Spinelli abandonó la sala. Jessica espero un momento para asegurarse de estar sola y se desplomó en un asiento de la oficina.

-Por favor, Jess –se dijo a sí misma,- no lo hagas de nuevo.

Jenny Griswald bajó corriendo las escalaras de su casa. Ella sabía que su primo la visitaría esa tarde. Había llegado la noche anterior a la ciudad y ambos estaban ansiosos por verse. Así que, cuando escuchó el timbre, supo de inmediato que sería él. En cuanto abrió la puerta, lo vio ahí, con la sonrisa que siempre tenía cada vez que se veían. Lo abrazó por los hombros y él a ella por la cintura.

-¡Gus! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Y yo a ti, Jenny.


	3. 1 de septiembre del 2005

1 de Septiembre del 2005

En la esquina de la cuadra se encontraba un auto estacionado, en su interior un par de manos sujetaban el volante mientras le daban golpes nerviosos con los pulgares. El chico rubio miraba hacia el club que se encontraba frente a él y observaba a la gente pasar por ahí a otros tantos entrar. Muchos de ellos iban en pareja. Era la tercera vez en las últimas dos semanas que Mikey Blumberg se colocaba frente a Freddy's Club, dispuesto a entrar de una vez por todas, pero siempre se detenía y tras quince minutos, decidía avanzar y volver a casa. Las primeras dos ocasiones, se marchó porque no tuvo las suficientes tripas para entrar, esta vez se marchó porque se asustó cuando un chico que estaba por entrar al club le alzó las cejas a modo de coqueteo.

-Hoy tampoco será el día –se dijo mientras manejaba.

Spinelli estaba acostada sobre su cama, el entrenamiento con las porristas había sido agotador. No sólo por el ejercicio físico que implicaba, sino también por el hecho de tener que soportar a las Ashleys durante 2 horas consecutivas. Pensar que tendría que hacerlo jueves y viernes por el resto del año, resultaba simplemente insufrible. Escuchó entonces tres golpes en su ventana y olvidó por completo todo el cansancio que sentía y se levantó de inmediato para abrir a su mejor amigo.

-¡TJ!

-¡Spin! Vine a ver qué tal te había ido en tu primer entrenamiento con las porristas.

-Súper, si ignoramos el hecho de que estaban las Ashleys ahí.

-Sí, imagino que eso debe ser una munga.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal el equipo de futbol?

-Se ha vuelto maravilloso jugar sin Lawson ahí. Es el primer entrenamiento en años que tenemos donde nadie le grita a todos lo estúpidos que son.

-Es un asco que no acepten chicas en el equipo, a mí me habría gustado partirle la cara a Lawson en un entrenamiento.

-Serías una sensación jugando futbol, eres mejor que muchos otros chicos que de algún modo lograron entrar. ¿Sabes? De hecho me siento muy cansado. Creo que me recostaré un poco aquí.

-¡TJ! ¡Sal de mi cama!

Así era la mayoría de las veces que ellos se encontraban en la habitación de alguno. Por lo general TJ hacía algo para molestar a Spinelli y ella le seguía el juego. Casi sin darse cuenta, conforme fueron creciendo, comenzaron a actuar de ese modo, como si estuvieran coqueteando todo el tiempo. Los demás chicos en el grupo al inicio de esa relación un tanto extraña para ellos, se sintieron intrigados y esperaban que en cualquier momento se volvieran pareja, pero poco a poco aprendieron a vivir con ello. Ya a nadie le parecía raro verlos caminar abrazados. El resto de los chicos de la escuela asumía con toda naturalidad que eran "la pareja más linda" de toda la escuela, por ello, cada vez que alguien les decía que no eran pareja, no podían entender la situación.

Luego de una intensa guerra con almohadas y risas, Spinelli se resignó a que no podría mover a TJ de su cama, así que sólo le pidió un espacio y se recostó junto a él, quien le ofreció su brazo para usarlo como almohada.

Vince La Salle conducía su auto por una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad. Se dirigía hacia el centro comercial. En el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Amy Evas, quien era porrista desde el año pasado. Dado que Vince era jugador del equipo de futbol, tuvieron tiempo de sobra para conocerse y, eventualmente, enamorarse.

-¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento de hoy?

-Estuvo fatal.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hay una chica nueva, amiga tuya. Creo que se llama Spinelli.

-Sí, amiga mía, ¿qué hay con ella?

-¿Con ella? Nada, nada en absoluto. Es una de las personas más agradables que he conocido jamás. Pero, Dios mío, es demasiado buena.

-Lleva años yendo a clases de ballet, sinceramente no me sorprende que le vaya bastante bien en esto, ¿opaca a las demás? ¿O por qué te molesta el asunto? –Vince hablaba sin despegar la vista del frente.

-¿Opacarnos? ¡Nunca! El trabajo en equipo nunca había sido mejor, tiene habilidades que muchas no tenemos, además de una fuerza brutal que le permite ser una excelente base para las pirámides y lanzar a otras al aire. El asunto no es si nos opaca o no, el asunto es quiénes se sienten opacadas…

-Debí imaginarlo: esto se trata de las Ashleys.

-Creo que hablaré con la entrenadora Williams para pedirle que las controle o las saque del equipo. Me queda muy claro que entraron por ser niñas bonitas, hay tantas allá afuera que lo hacían bastante bien y no las aceptaron por tener un par de kilos de más.

-¡¿Quién demonios elige a las porristas?!

-Otras porristas, normalmente designadas por la entrenadora. Quienes admitieron a las Ashleys se graduaron en mayo, pero eran tan odiosas como ellas, no me extraña que seleccionaran gente por su apariencia física.

-Eso apesta, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. El gran problema es que pasan todo el entrenamiento insultando a Spinelli, y cuando Jessica, la capitana, les pidió que hicieran cualquiera de las cosas que ella es capaz de hacer, no lo hicieron ni la mitad de bien. Vince, no las soporto.

-Hey, mira, Spinelli es una gran chica, puede cuidarse de las Ashleys sin problema.

-Ese es otro punto, tu amiga es increíble, pero demasiado temperamental.

-No voy a negar eso.

-Temo que le declare la guerra a esas cuatro. Mira, no la he visto mucho ni la conozco bien, pero si es amiga tuya, seguramente es muy buena persona. El problema con Armbruster, Boulet, Quinlan y Tomasian es que ellas no lo son, si se inicia una guerra, Spinelli no tiene modo de ganar, ellas son capaces de caer bajo, muy muy bajo.

Vince comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que Amy le decía, pero dejó de darle importancia en cuanto llegaron a su destino. Se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta del copiloto para ayudarle a su novia a bajar. Después de todo, ellos tenían una cita y lo que habían dicho sólo fue una charla en el camino, ¿no?

Gretchen recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido el lunes con el Dr. Smith, y no podía negar sentirse un tanto nerviosa al saber que lo vería al día siguiente. Cálculo Avanzado era una asignatura de cuatro horas semanales, dos el lunes y dos el viernes. Daba vueltas en su habitación con el libro de Cálculo diferencial en la mano, tratando de comprender una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero por un lado, seguía pensando en Vince La Salle, por el otro, Smith se había entusiasmado el lunes con el genio de Gretchen, le preguntó a qué universidad quería ir, qué carrera quería estudiar, a qué se pensaba dedicar. Sí, Gretchen sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba: estándares altos, había llamado la atención la primera clase y ahora se esperaría mucho más de ella.


	4. 2 de septiembre del 2005

2 de Septiembre del 2005

Nuevamente la clase de Cálculo Avanzado llegaba. Gretchen había hecho todo lo posible para llegar tarde, desde ignorar la alarma, hasta caminar muy despacio desde la entrada de la escuela hasta el salón. Pero todo ello era inútil cuando tu madre monitoreaba tus horas de sueño o decidía llevarte a la escuela en el auto. Quiso quedarse sentada en algún pasillo o perder tiempo frente a su casillero, pero no había forma de matar el tiempo en una u otra actividad. Quiso esperar a algún amigo para quedarse hablando, pero parecía que esta vez ella era la única decidida a llegar tarde a clase, el resto del grupo no quiso prolongar ninguna conversación. Finalmente se paró frente a la entrada del aula y quiso salir corriendo, pero Spinelli, no sabiendo las intenciones de su amiga, le llamó para decirle que le había apartado un lugar.

Finalmente, llegó el profesor y con ello, comenzaba el gran martirio de Gretchen.

-Muy bien, chicos, necesito que sustituyan x por los siguientes valores –decía mientras escribía varios números en el pizarrón- dentro de las siguientes funciones. _f(x_ )=(1-(|x|-1)2)1/2 y _g_ (x)= _arccos_ (1-|x|)-π. ¿Alguna duda? ¿Nadie? Bien, pues a trabajar. [NA: en otro capítulo explicaré por qué estas funciones en específico son importantes, no las puse al azar]

Gretchen, sin razonarlo mucho, comenzó a sustituir los valores para terminar el trabajo lo más rápido posible, hasta que comenzó a notar algo raro en los resultados. Frunció el ceño un par de veces mirando la hoja consternada, no podía ser, ¿o sí? Y en caso de que lo fuera, no podía ser algún mensaje que Smith estuviera encriptando para ella, ni siquiera podría ser un encriptado. No, es que no podía ser. Elevó ligeramente la mirada sólo para notar que Smith tenía los ojos puestos en ella, y que sin esperar ni dudarlo un poco, en cuanto ella lo miró, él le dio una sonrisa, como si intentara decirle "sí, sí es lo que tú crees".

Grundler observó al resto de sus compañeros de clase, ninguno parecía sorprendido con el ejercicio. Nuevamente se fijó en Smith, quien negó con la cabeza, como si intentara decir "no te esfuerces, nadie más lo entenderá". Después, como si él mismo ignorara lo que ocurría con Gretchen, y al notar cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, habló.

-¿Pasa algo, señorita Grundler? –Acto seguido, como una buena amiga lo habría hecho, Spinelli la miró.

-¿Gretchen? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sí, no ocurre nada… -dijo luego de notar las reacciones fisiológicas de sus nervios y tratando de controlarlas.

-Muy bien –intervino Smith,- prosigan todos.

Llegó el final de las clases y, con él, el entrenamiento de porristas. La actitud de las chicas era más o menos la misma que la del día anterior: las Ashleys molestaban a Spinelli y ella respondía. Jessica, la capitana de porristas, intentaba evitar que ocurriera, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano la mayor parte del tiempo. Como era de esperarse, al ser el primer viernes del año, ya se estaban organizando fiestas para esa noche, naturalmente, en casa de Armbruster.

-O sea –comenzó Ashley A,- va a estar increíble, tienen que ir todas.

-O sea, incluso puedes ir tú, Spinfea –agregó Ashley T.

-Gracias, pero creo que paso.

-Como quieras, Spinfea, o sea, no es como si nos entusiasmara tu presencia –respondió Ashley Q.

-¡Hey! ¿Irán los chicos del equipo de futbol? –Una chica del equipo, Andy, preguntó.

-Por supuesto que irán, sería un escándalo que no lo hicieran –y con eso, fue como la conversación se desvió hacia el tópico favorito de toda porrista.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Chad? ¿No les parece un encanto? –Cherry, la más pequeña de todas (exceptuando a Spinelli), dijo en voz alta.

-¡¿Chad?! –Exclamó Sara- ¡no! ¡Quien verdaderamente es atractivo es Johnny!

-Ustedes quédense con su Johnny y Chad, o sea, eso me deja a mí con TJ –Spinelli no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda con lo que Ashley A acababa de decir. Jessica sólo contemplaba la escena.

-Esperen –intervino Cherry,- ¿TJ no es el novio de Spinelli?

-O sea, obvio no –respondió Ashley A.- Son amigos desde siempre, pero seguramente, con la ropa que utiliza y con su forma de comportarse, él seguramente la ve como a otro de los chicos. –Spinelli sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, pero se rehusó a reaccionar porque equivaldría a admitir que le gustaba TJ (no temía admitirlo ante las Ashleys, sino ante sí misma), lo cual la pondría en una posición muy incómoda porque, en efecto, él no era su novio.

Jessica y Amy notaron de inmediato su reacción. O mejor dicho, la no reacción de su parte. Era raro ver a Spinelli recibir un insulto sin ofrecer una amenaza a cambio. Sin embargo, Amy terminó por ignorar el hecho cuando un nombre, pronunciado por Ashley B, llamó su atención.

-TJ es casi taaan lindo como Vince –dijo mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su rostro en señal de ensueño.

Una vez que todas las chicas se retiraron quedaron sólo Spinelli y Jessica, quienes guardaban sus cosas para irse también. Spinelli era la única que no usaba el uniforme todo el día, sino que se cambiaba la ropa en los vestidores, así que había tardado un poco más en salir. Jessica había tardado porque jamás le había gustado acompañar al resto de las chicas a ningún lado, no era el tipo de gente que le entusiasmara. Pero Spinelli era diferente, o al menos así era como Jessica la percibía.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por un café, Spinelli?

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no fuiste con las demás?

-Nunca me ha gustado estar con ellas.

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces un café? ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?

-Hay uno a un par de cuadras de aquí.

-Me parece perfecto.

Gus y Jenny habían ido esa tarde juntos al cine. Jenny, un año menor que Gus, se encontraba en 11° grado, mientras que los chicos ya estaban en 12°. Hasta ahora no se había presentado la oportunidad de que la chica conociera a los amigos de su primo, pues les habían asignado periodos distintos para la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, habían podido salir juntos toda la semana, sobre todo los dos últimos días, que Spinelli, TJ y Vince no insistirían en ir a Kelso's todos juntos, pues tenían entrenamientos. Gretchen, como de costumbre, no sugeriría ninguna actividad, ella sólo accedía cuando querían salir, y Mikey… bueno, Mikey parecía un poco distante últimamente, y aparentemente mantenía sus tardes ocupadas, sabrá Dios en qué cosa.

En cualquier otro contexto, Gus se habría preocupado y le preguntaría a Mikey qué ocurría con él, pero es que ahora, con Jenny, todo parecía tan perfecto, que prefería dejarse llevar y no volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Sin embargo, algo tuvo que devolverlo de golpe a la realidad.

-¡Oh, Jenny! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡No puedo esperar a que conozcas a mis amigos! –Dijo mientras caminaban fuera de la sala de cine.

-Escucha Gus… con respecto a eso… creo que tenemos que hablar. –Él, repentinamente, sintió que le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima. Se paró en seco y dio un cuarto de vuelta hacia ella.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿No quieres conocerlos?

-No, no es nada de eso, sólo siento que estoy un poco confundida y no quisiera arruinarlo todo. Sólo quiero resolver todo dentro de mí antes de relacionarme con las personas que te han hecho feliz todos estos años.

-¿Resolver qué? No entiendo nada de lo que estás… -y entonces se vio interrumpido por los labios de Jenny sobre los de él. "Joder" fue lo único que pudo pensar.

A la orilla del estanque en que solían estar cuando eran niños, un chico de la escuela Preparatoria de la Calle Tres se encontraba sentado. Se había retirado los zapatos para poder sentir el agua en las plantas de sus pies. Era cierto que no había tenido muchos amigos en toda su vida, pero ahora era particularmente difícil estar solo. Se recostó ligeramente sobre el pasto, apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus codos mientras pensaba en todo esto. También era cierto que tal vez no había merecido esos amigos que no tuvo cuando era más pequeño, pero maldita sea, ahora había cambiado y nadie era capaz de notarlo.

Sintió entonces una presencia en el agua. Abrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta de que alguien había metido los pies en el estanque, junto a él. Y no sólo eso, era alguien que conocía, bastante bien.

-¡Hey! ¡Mikey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No mucho, sólo caminaba y te vi aquí, entonces supuse que sería buena idea venir a charlar contigo. –Tal vez él y Mikey no habían sido muy amigos cuando niños, pero el grandulón sabía ver el corazón de la gente. –Hay una fuente de sodas por aquí, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Me encantaría.

La fiesta en casa de Ashley A inició a las 9 de la noche, lo cual indicaba que terminaría muy tarde. Esta ocasión, por ser la primera fiesta del año, sólo estaban invitados los miembros de las porristas, del equipo de futbol, y sus parejas. TJ esperaba encontrar a Spinelli ahí, así que durante al menos un par de horas estuvo mirando hacia todos lados, buscándola.

-¡Hey! ¡Ashley! ¿Has visto a Spinelli?

-No está aquí, Detweiler, o sea, la invité y todo, pero no quiso venir con nosotras. En serio no sé qué hace tu amiga con las porristas, o sea, no tiene en absoluto madera de una de nosotras.

-Hey, Ashley –intervino una chica que alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de su compañera,- tal vez deberías dejar de criticar a Spinelli y esforzarte por hacer la mitad de lo que ella puede.

-O sea, ¿y tú quién te crees para insultarme?

-No te estoy insultando, lo que digo tendría que ser mentira para que fuera un insulto. –Y sin una respuesta que dar, Armbruster se retiró indignada de la conversación.

-Wow, debo decir que me impresionas –dijo TJ. –Gracias por defender a Spinelli, ni siquiera yo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

-No me agradezcas, en serio esa chica tiene talento. Tengo una duda, ¿cómo es que no sabías que tu novia no estaría aquí?

-Uhmm… Spin no es mi novia, en realidad…

-Ups… no quería incomodarte… lo siento. –Amy mentía descaradamente, llevaba toda la semana hablando con Vince sobre lo que había entre Detweiler y Spinelli, su propósito era precisamente incomodarlo. –Supongo que será mejor que me vaya –tras ver la reacción de TJ al hablar de Spinelli como su novia, se dio media vuelta y se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	5. 17 de septiembre del 2005

17 de Septiembre del 2005

Era sábado por la mañana. Spinelli dedicaba todo el fin de semana a practicar ballet. Desde hacía 5 años que había abandonado el instituto de Madame Pavlova, pues ella sólo daba lecciones a niñas. En cuanto cumplió 12 tuvo que cambiar de escuela de danza, y qué mejor idea que entrar al que había ido Mikey (quien, al ser mayor que ella, tuvo que cambiarse de instituto un par de meses antes). Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que inició la clase y Mikey no llegaba; eso era jodidamente extraño. La ausencia de su pareja de baile detonó una serie de pensamientos acerca de las dos últimas semanas.

Vince y TJ estuvieron entrenando todo el día todos los días, así que no habían tenido oportunidad de salir con ellos, sin embargo, TJ seguía visitándola regularmente escalando por la ventana de su habitación: todo era normal entre ellos. Se apoyó en la punta de su pie derecho y elevó a sus espaldas la pierna izquierda mientras se sostenía de la barra al lado de ella. Gretchen seguía actuando extraña, pero no sabría decir si se trataba de la clase de cálculo o actuaba igual en el resto de las materias. Cambio de pie, ahora subiría la pierna izquierda.

Mikey y Gus desaparecieron por completo ese tiempo. De no ser porque tenían almuerzo juntos, no los verían nunca, e incluso a esa hora del día, ellos no hablaban mucho. Ahora colocaba sus brazos en forma de triángulo frente a ella mientras se levantaba, sin apoyo, en la punta de sus pies; el reto era permanecer así 30 segundos [NA: nunca bailé ballet, si alguien en los lectores lo ha hecho, díganme si es muy poco tiempo o si es un tiempo imposible o algo].

Los entrenamientos habían sido doblemente duros esas dos semanas, en primer lugar, porque los chicos abrirían la temporada y las animadoras tendrían que estar listas para entonces; en segundo lugar, porque las Ashleys no dejaban de molestarla todo el tiempo. 30 segundos, era un buen momento para descansar, ¿por qué demonios Mikey aún no llegaba? ¿Y Jessica? Bueno, ellas dos salían juntas al café después de cada entrenamiento, era bueno tener a alguien con quién conversar y ella era verdaderamente agradable.

Después de media hora, Mikey finalmente arribó.

-¡Hey, Grandulón! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Llegas media hora tarde.

-Tuve que hacer arreglar algunos pendientes antes de llegar.

-No me hagas esto, cuando hay ejercicios de parejas me quedo sola.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a pasar. –Spinelli le dio una sonrisa a su amigo y un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Tenemos que bailar, vamos.

Después de ocho años de ser pareja de ballet, ambos se movían como peces en el agua cuando estaban juntos. Incluso si no conocían previamente la coreografía o improvisaban, conocían bastante bien el ritmo del otro y se coordinaban a la perfección. No poder asistir entre semana a clases los obligaba a tomar clases intensivas los fines de semana, 16 horas en total entre sábado y domingo, así que prácticamente pasarían el día juntos.

Llegó la hora del descanso, aquella que podrían utilizar para comer y charlar, así que se dirigieron a un McDonalds que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de distancia.

-Entonces, Grandulón, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? –Preguntó Spinelli mientras mordía su Big Mac.

-No mucho, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Oh, claro, me vas a decir que permanecer totalmente callado a la hora del almuerzo, tus llegadas tarde a clases de una de tus pasiones más grandes, tu corte de cabello y el perfume que te pones son totalmente gratuitos y no hay nada que contar.

-Oh… has notado todas esas cosas.

-Todos las hemos notado, Mikey.

-Sinceramente, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar por ahora. Te puedo decir que terminpe con Kurst, y me siento terriblemente confundido con muchísimas cosas.

-Está bien si no quieres contarme más, pero déjame que yo te cuente algo a ti. ¿Recuerdas ese día en cuarto año cuando Speedy murió? Tal vez yo sea la chica más ruda de la escuela, pero tengo sentimientos, y créeme que sé perfectamente lo que es tener que tragarte las cosas. Cuando quieras hablar con alguien, yo estoy aquí. –Spinelli le dio una sonrisa a uno de los amigos más cercanos que tenía, y él le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Hey! ¿Y qué tal todo con TJ?

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? –Mikey le lanzó una mirada de "no finjas demencia" y fue suficiente como respuesta. -¡No me gusta TJ! –Mikey seguía sin decir una palabra y mantenía inmutable su mirada. -¡Incluso suponiendo que me gustara TJ, que no me gusta, eso no significa que ocurra nada entre nosotros!

-En serio, Spinelli, puedo mirarte de este modo todo el día.

-Está bien, tal vez me gusta TJ –Mikey era la primera persona con quien lo admitía,- pero obviamente no es recíproco. ¡¿En serio sigues mirándome así?!

-¡Porque obviamente es recíproco! ¡No me vas a decir que no notas que TJ te trata diferente!

-¡Por supuesto que lo noto! O al menos lo notaba al principio, pero han pasado dos malditos años de coquetearnos mutuamente ¡y nada! ¿Quién demonios espera a alguien dos años?

-¿Y por qué no le dices tú algo? Spinelli, aceptaría de cualquier mujer sobre la faz de la tierra el tonto argumento de que los hombres deben ser los que den el primer paso, excepto de ti. Tú eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.

-No se trata de que el chico deba dar el primer paso, se trata de lo que te dije hace un momento, siempre me he tenido que tragar mis emociones. Simplemente no puedo.

-¿Entonces lo dejarás pasar? ¿Así nada más?

-Eso he hecho toda la vida, Mikey.


	6. 23 de septiembre del 2005

23 de Septiembre del 2005

Llegó el gran día: el juego que abriría la temporada. Se llevaría a cabo justo después de clases y todos, absolutamente todos en la escuela estaban hablando al respecto. Excepto por dos chicas que trataban de ignorar el tema hasta que llegara la hora de la acción, por supuesto; Spinelli y Jessica no eran los miembros más entusiastas de las porristas. Les encantaba animar, por supuesto, pero nunca les gustó el hecho de la popularidad, ni les encantaba que habiendo tantas cosas importantes en la vida, la gente se preocupara tanto por un partido de futbol, así que entre ellas tenían un pacto para no hablar del tema los días de partidos hasta que llegara la hora. Cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, procuraban charlar sobre la lucha libre, o el café que elegirían al día siguiente.

Era inevitable notar que un par de cosas ocurrían: Spinelli se había vuelto muy cercana a Jessica, y Gretchen estaba tomando distancia de todo el mundo, un poco la primera era consecuencia de la segunda, pero algo que Spin amaba de los viernes era la oportunidad de seguir picando las costillas de su mejor amiga hasta que le hiciera caso en clase de Cálculo Avanzado. Grundler tomó asiento junto a ella, como de costumbre, y sin que pasaran dos segundos desde que ocupó asiento, escuchó su voz tratando de entablar conversación con ella.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche? Tú sabes, si los chicos ganan.

-No lo sé, Spinelli, no me entusiasman esas cosas. Quiero decir, ¿cuántas veces me has visto ir a una fiesta en lo que llevamos de preparatoria?

-Absolutamente a ninguna. Pero vamos, son los chicos y es el primer partido de la temporada, ¿me dejarás sola en medio de un mar de insoportable popularidad?

-No irás sola, alguna amiga debes tener en las porristas.

-Una, en realidad, pero no es como las demás. Deberías conocerla, se encantarían la una a la otra.

Gretchen sonrió como respuesta hacia Spinelli. En realidad, le encantaba la idea de relacionarse con otras chicas que fueran como ellas dos, además del hecho de volver a salir con su mejor amiga. Por un momento, estos pensamientos la sacaron de la gran cantidad de problemas que la aquejaban, hasta que esos problemas decidieron entrar por la puerta y sentarse en el escritorio: Michel Smith llegaba a clase. Y es que habían pasado varias semanas donde Smith seguía y seguía enviándole mensajes a Gretchen que cualquiera que se hubiera preocupado por poner más atención a los ejercicios y no sólo resolverlos los habría descifrado, pero no, es que sólo Gretchen veía el fondo de las cosas. La clase pasada había sido un mensaje en clave morse cifrada en binario, con los ceros como puntos y los unos como líneas. Sólo Dios sabía qué se le ocurriría hoy.

Mikey, por primera vez en el semestre y probablemente en su vida, había decidido saltarse una clase. Un chico lo esperaba en las gradas del campo de futbol, la gente no comenzaría a llegar hasta los dos últimos periodos y no había nada de qué preocuparse mientras tanto.

-Qué gran día para el juego, ¿no crees? –Preguntó Mikey a su compañero.

-Un gran día para estar vivo, definitivamente.

-¡Hey! Tendré un recital de baile el próximo 5 de octubre. Tal vez te gustaría venir a verme.

-¡Sería genial! Pero… ¿no bailas con Spinelli? Apuesto a que ella odiaría verme en el público.

-Hace años que ella no sabe nada de ti, sería ridículo pensar que te odia.

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que no termino de sentirme cómodo con todos estos cambios, tú sabes de qué hablo.

En ese momento, el chico se vio interrumpido por la mano de Mikey sobre la suya. Le lanzaba una mirada, acompañada por una sonrisa, que juntas decían claramente "yo te entiendo". Esta era, definitivamente, una amistad que ninguno de los dos habría imaginado jamás.

El final de las clases había llegado, y con él, el gran partido que abriría la temporada. En cuanto dieron el timbre, todos los chicos fueron corriendo a buscar un lugar en las gradas, todos excepto Gretchen, quien pensó que seguramente sería una gran idea aprovechar la soledad de la escuela para encontrar la biblioteca vacía y poder sacar unos cuantos volúmenes que necesitaba para su tarea de Biología. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, camino ahora sí, a las canchas, revisaba el sello de préstamo de cada uno de ellos, pues al ser algunos muy exclusivos, no podrían sacarse más de cierto número de días, pero su actividad se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó un par de voces antes de doblar en pasillo.

-Oye, te deseo mucha suerte en tu partido de hoy –Amy Evans, la porrista, dijo, y con esto Gretchen se quedó en los casilleros, tratando de disimular su presencia para no incomodar a la pareja. Ella ubicaba bien a Amy de un par de clases y sabía que era una porrista, estaba segura de que hablaba con un jugador que seguramente debía ser su novio.

-Hey, tú eres toda la suerte que necesito, sólo debes darme un beso y eso me motivará lo suficiente para ganar el juego. –Gretchen no se había equivocado, pero no por eso quedó menos sorprendida cuando reconoció la voz del chico de sus sueños hablando con una porrista.

-Vince, podrían vernos.

-¡Claro que no! Están todos esperando que comience el juego, la escuela está vacía. –Y tras el sonido de un beso, siguió el de unos pasos alejándose. Gretch era libre nuevamente de continuar su camino, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, intentó disimular de la mejor manera posible su afligimiento y, de algún modo, llegó al campo a ver jugar a sus amigos.

El juego terminó y los chicos fueron a los vestidores felicitándose mutuamente. Había sido un gran partido y TJ había salvado el juego con un touchdown a último minuto con el que logró consolidar la ventaja del equipo anfitrión. Con eso, iniciaban la temporada a la cabeza. Eran las cinco de la tarde y todos se retiraron lo antes posible para poder pasar a sus casas a vestirse para la fiesta que se daría en casa Joey Gordon, un chico del equipo. Eventualmente, sólo quedaron Vince y TJ, quienes solían tardar mucho en vestirse porque perdían demasiado tiempo conversando.

-Por cierto, Teej, excelente detalle el dedicar el último touchdown a Spinelli –Vince aprovechaba la ocasión para sacar el tema de ellos dos a relucir.

-Tú sabes, ella es parte importante del juego, animándonos y todo.

-Oh, claro, no tiene nada que ver con que te guste o algo así.

-No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, Vince, pero lo que sea que estés pensando mejor olvídalo. Ella sólo es mi mejor amiga.

-Claro, de eso se trata, por eso también le dedicas anotaciones a Gus o a mí.

-¿Qué demonios insinúas? No hay nada entre ella y yo.

-¿Sabes? Me da un poco de pena el caso de Spinelli, ¿cuánto lleva esperando que le pidas ser tu novia? ¿Tres años?

-¿De qué diantres hablas?

-Yo sólo digo que si no te mueves pronto, vas a perderla, hermano.

-Basta con eso, ya te dije que no hay nada entre ella y yo.

-No, tú basta con eso, ¿a quién crees que engañas? –TJ se quedó sin respuesta. –Yo sólo digo que no deberías darla por sentado, si no haces algo rápido, tal vez sea tarde cuando quieras admitir que estás loco por ella.

-¡Ok, de acuerdo! Tal vez la invite a ir conmigo al baile de Halloween, ¿feliz?

-Yo creo que esperar otro mes es demasiado tiempo, pero al menos tenemos un avance. Nos vemos en la fiesta. –Y con estas palabras, Vince La Salle salió de los vestidores, dejando a un TJ pensativo en medio de la soledad de la escuela.

Gus se encontraba más relajado que de costumbre mientras caminaba hacia casa de Joey Gordon, ¿la razón? Muy simple: sus tíos, los padres de Jenny, habían decidido que ella aún era muy joven para ir a una fiesta y entonces él tendría que ir solo. No era que le encantara que ella no asistiera con él, pero era bueno poder estar con sus amigos por una vez sin miedo a ser descubierto. Para él, esa fiesta sería una forma de reestablecer la conexión con ellos, cosa que él sentía que necesitaba urgentemente.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de donde provenía la música y se detuvo frente a ella un par de segundos. Sí, entraría a la primera fiesta del semestre para celebrar el gran juego del día. No tardó ni cinco minutos en encontrar a Spinelli y a Gretchen, y un par de minutos después, Mikey se había unido al grupo. Los cuatro entendían que en cuanto a TJ y Vince sería casi imposible reunirse esa noche, pues habían sido las estrellas del partido y un montón de gente los tendría ocupados durante la fiesta, entonces no los esperaron para comenzar a charlar entre ellos. Se pusieron relativamente al día: Spinelli no quería hablar sobre las porristas, Mikey no dijo nada del chico con quien salía, Gus no mencionó a Jenny en absoluto y por supuesto que Gretchen no diría nada sobre la rara actitud de Smith o su descubrimiento sobre Vince y Amy. Pero fuera de esos hechos, se contaron realmente todo.

Mientras tanto, una gran multitud rodeaba a los jugadores mientras pedían que dieran detalles sobre cómo se sintieron en el juego y adulaban a cada uno de ellos por su papel en el mismo. Entonces alguien hizo referencia a lo que TJ tanto temía.

-¡Hey! ¡Y qué gran anotación le dedicaste a tu novia, Detweiler!

-¡Sí! –Respondieron todos al unísono, excepto por TJ.

-¡Hey! ¡Alguien traiga a esa chica Ashley! –Dijo Amy, quien le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Vince.

-¡Sí! –Nuevamente todos.

Así fue como un grupo de aproximadamente cinco chicos se acercaron al sofá, donde Spinelli conversaba con sus amigos, la tomaron por los brazos y la llevaron cargando (con ella pataleando todo el camino, of course) hasta donde estaba TJ.

-¡Bésala, campeón! –Dijo una voz entre la multitud.

-¡Sí! -Gritaron todos los demás.

Spinelli, en otro contexto, habría tirado unos cuantos dientes y se habría retirado indignada, pero es que en realidad quería que TJ la besara, así que no dijo nada y sólo se quedó frente a él esperando su reacción ante la petición del público. Y por un momento, TJ hizo lo mismo, sólo que tomó otra decisión.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Ella sólo es mi amiga!

Y con eso, en medio de los abucheos de todos, Spinelli dio media vuelta y se fue.


	7. 26 de septiembre del 2005

26 de Septiembre del 2005

A Spinelli le sorprendía lo rápido que se podía correr un rumor en la escuela y lo absurdo que podía llegar a ser a veces: todos los estudiantes estaban enterados de lo ocurrido en la fiesta del viernes y, lo que era peor, habían hecho un gran escándalo por ello. No había pasado nada, en realidad nada, pero incluso por eso se hablaba en los pasillos. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de armar alboroto por un beso que no ocurrió? Algunos decían que TJ había rechazado a Spinelli públicamente, otros, los que siempre estuvieron convencidos de que eran pareja, decían que habían terminado. Unos más simplemente no lograban entender cómo es que TJ podía dedicarle la anotación ganadora a Spinelli y después sólo no besarla.

A ella, sin embargo, nada de esto parecía importarle en realidad. No era la primera vez que se hablaba de ella y tampoco sería la última, apenas unos meses atrás se había dicho que era lesbiana; ya había aprendido a lidiar con la gente entrometida y eventualmente, la gente aprendió a no meterse con ella, así que sabía que nada de esto duraría mucho.

Lo que verdaderamente la molestaba, era el mismo hecho al que todos le daban demasiada importancia: TJ no había querido besarla. Estaba tan sumida en este pensamiento que esta vez ni siquiera puso atención a lo que pasaba con Gretchen en clase de Cálculo Avanzado. En otras circunstancias, se habría dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga se sentía cada vez más y más incómoda a esa hora del día, y que cada vez hablaba menos. Afortunadamente para ambas, no olvidó el trato que tenían para esa tarde. Saldrían al café juntas y Spinelli presentaría a su mejor amiga de toda la vida y a la única persona que hacía que los entrenamientos de las porristas fueran soportables.

Michel Smith entró por la puerta una vez más y Gretchen se tensó como ya era costumbre. Cambió, sin notarlo, su postura en el asiento por una más a la defensiva. Sabía que un nuevo mensaje de él hacia ella se aproximaba y tenía que estar atenta a lo que sea que quisiera decirle esta vez. Había pensado antes en resolver las cosas cambiando de clase, pero fue a control escolar sólo para darse cuenta de que él era el único profesor en Cálculo Avanzado. Luego, consideró reportarlo a dirección, pero sería su palabra contra la suya, ¿mensajes en los problemas de matemáticas? ¿Quién iba a creer una tontería como esa? Le habría gustado creer que todo estaba en su imaginación, pero habrían sido demasiadas coincidencias, además de que Smith había dado señales de saber lo que ella pensaba y siempre procuraba confirmar sus sospechas.

Sin embargo, aparentemente este no sería el día. Por más que Gretchen buscó y buscó y no había ninguna codificación matemática en nada de lo que veía, que no era que no hubiera cosas raras en eso, ¿utilizar _d(x)_ en lugar de _f(x)_? ¿Ni siquiera _g_? ¿Qué clase de tontería era esa? Definitivamente algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no había mensaje descifrable.

Una vez que el timbre sonó informando el cambio de periodo, todos tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir. Gretchen miró discretamente al profesor para ver si él estaba atento a ella o si tenía algún gesto que indicara lo que fuera, pero su rostro se encontraba inmutable. "Tal vez imaginé cosas todo este tiempo" y con eso, Gretchen sintió un vacío en el estómago.

Gus no apareció a la hora del almuerzo, Mikey lo hizo, pero se excusó y salió de la cafetería. Gretchen ni siquiera saludó, sólo tomó asiento. Spinelli hablaba, pero no levantaba la mirada. TJ y Vince eran los únicos que parecían estar dentro de la conversación al 100%, pero estaban tan concentrados hablando del juego del viernes que ni siquiera notaron el estado de las chicas.

Así, sin más acontecimientos interesantes, llegó el final de la jornada escolar. Spinelli se encontraba sacando y metiendo cosas a su casillero para poder retirarse sin cargar más de lo necesario, cuando de repente escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí está mi chica! –Inmediatamente golpeó la puerta de su casillero para dar media vuelta.

-No sé de qué hablas, Detweiler.

-¡Hey! –TJ la sujetó por el brazo cuando ella estaba por marcharse -¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, en absoluto nada.

-No luces como tal.

-No dije que no hubiera un problema, dije que no pasaba nada. Por favor, deja de decir que soy "tu chica".

-¿Por qué el comportamiento hostil?

-¿Por qué el comportamiento de idiota?

-¿Quieres decirme cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Ya te lo dije, no pasa nada.

Y con esas palabras, la chica más ruda de la escuela abandonó el edificio y se encaminó hacía el café donde se reuniría con Gretch y Jessica.

-En serio te gusta ese chico, ¿no? –Escuchó una voz cuando iba a medio camino. Dio un pequeño salto y se giró para ver quién le hablaba.

-¡Jessica! ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Todo el tiempo escucho gente diciendo cosas de ti, pero jamás te había notado mal por ello.

-No te entiendo, yo no estoy mal por nada.

-Tal vez no lo notes o quieras negarlo, pero estabas llorando, Spin. –Acto seguido, Spinelli se limpió las mejillas para darse cuenta de que en efecto estaban mojadas. -¿Cuál es todo el lío armado en torno a Detweiler?

-Nada importante, en realidad.

-Vamos, no puedes ir llorando por la calle y decir que no es nada importante. Escuché lo que están diciendo que pasó en la fiesta con ese tal Detweiler, ¿es verdad? –Mientras Jessica terminaba de hablar, las chicas llegaban al café donde se encontrarían con Gretchen, quien obviamente llegó antes para tener unos minutos extras que aprovecharía leyendo. Cuando Spinelli la vio, condujo a Jessica a la mesa donde se encontraba y las presentó.

-Entonces –Jessica insistió luego de las formalidades con Grundler, -¿es verdad lo de Detweiler?

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Gretch.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Toda la escuela está hablando de ello! –A Jessica le sorprendió que Gretchen no estuviera enterada de las últimas noticias.

-Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en que pensar.

-Vamos, Gretch -intervino Spinelli, -tú estuviste ahí cuando ocurrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo del beso? ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Nada, sólo que en la escuela se hizo un gran escándalo por esa tontería.

-Por cosas como esa me da gusto no formar parte de muchas de las dinámicas sociales en la preparatoria, son terriblemente absurdas –dijo Gretchen para darle la razón a su mejor amiga.

-Coincido con ambas –señaló Jessica, -es absurdo el comportamiento de todos en ese lugar, ¡pero! Eso no cambia el hecho de que en verdad te afecta, Spin. No me has contestado mi pregunta de hace un rato, en serio te gusta ese chico, ¿cierto?

-¡Ha! –Rio Grundler. -¡Que si se gustan! ¡Desde el cuarto año!

-¡Como a ti Vince! –Dijo Spinelli para devolver el golpe.

-No entiendo, chicas, ambas son demasiado bonitas e inteligentes, ¿por qué personas como ustedes se enamoran de chicos que pertenecen al equipo de futbol?

-Para nosotras no son jugadores, sino nuestros amigos de toda la vida, Jess. Además, no vas a decir que a ti no te gusta algún miembro del equipo.

-Sí, Jess –Gretchen hizo segunda a su mejor amiga, -¿a quién del equipo tienes en la mira?

-Yo jamás me enamoraría de un jugador de futbol.

-¿Cuál es el gran problema con ellos?

-Que no he conocido a ninguno que no sea un idiota completamente. –Las chicas estaban a punto de defender a sus amigos, pero ambas estaban demasiado heridas por el chico respectivo que no se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna. –Entonces, ¿por qué tú y nuestro mariscal no son todavía pareja, Spin?

-Ojalá yo misma lo supiera, pero lo cierto es que no tengo idea de qué demonios pasa entre nosotros, han pasado años desde que comenzamos a coquetear y simplemente no ocurre nada, por más que espero y espero, y luego esto. Quiero decir, nada ni nadie obliga a TJ a besarme si no lo quiere… pero me habría gustado que quisiera.

-Sinceramente, Spin –comenzó Gretchen,- llevo todo este tiempo observando la forma de actuar el uno con el otro y creo que definitivamente se gustan mutuamente, y mucho, pero dudo que a estas alturas ninguno de los dos se atreva a hacer nada. Supongo que es hora de que des un paso al frente y lo dejes ir.

Spinelli miraba pensativa su taza de café mientras reflexionaba las palabras de su amiga. Tal vez ella tenía razón y era demasiado tarde para el amor de ella con TJ.


	8. 5 de octubre del 2005

5 de octubre del 2005

Mikey había terminado de cambiarse en los vestidores de chicos del recital, Spinelli esperó a que salieran los únicos dos varones, además de su amigo, que formaban parte del elenco. Sabía que estaba prohibida su entrada a esa habitación, pero no le importaba ni siquiera la posibilidad de encontrar a Mikey a medio vestir; el asunto era de suma importancia y ella no esperaría para encararlo.

-¡¿De esto se trataba todo?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Si los chicos supieran de esto, lo tomarían inmediatamente como una traición y lo sabes!

-Por eso es que no le vas a contar nada a nadie.- Respondió el chico rubio ante los reclamos de la morena. -¿Cuál es el gran problema? Llevan todos estos años sin saber nada de él. Me estás gritando como si estuvieras muy segura de que es la misma persona que antes.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Me vas a decir cuál es la naturaleza de todo este asunto?

-Ni siquiera voy a responder tu pregunta, dejaré que tú misma lo hagas. No me vas a decir que te sorprende.

-No me sorprende quién eres, ni me preocupa, ni te rechazo por ello. Lo que me consterna bastante son tus elecciones de...

-Afortunadamente son las mías y no las tuyas. -Señaló antes de que ella pudiera completar su comentario.

-Está bien –dijo ella ante la elevación de tono de Mikey, -no te molestaré más con eso. Te quiero y te respeto. Pero tendrás que explicarme esto el sábado.

Sin más, Spinelli se retiró del vestidor y cerró la puerta, dejando a su pareja de baile en medio de un cuarto oscuro, como lo había sido su vida durante el último mes.

Gretchen tenía un proyecto en equipo con su mejor amiga para la única clase que tomaban juntas. Se encontraba tendida en su cama mientras pensaba al respecto y, con más ganas de hablar con ella que de hacer la tarea, se levantó abruptamente, tomó sus manuales escolares, los introdujo a la mochila, bajó las escaleras, salió de casa y se dirigió a casa de la otra chica del grupo, olvidando por completo que se suponía que ella estaría en un recital de danza en ese mismo instante.

Aparcó su vehículo no motorizado de dos ruedas en el jardín de los Spinelli y tocó el timbre. Flo abrió la puerta y recibió a la chica con un caluroso saludo.

-Gretchen, no sabía que venías. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Qué tal, señora Spinelli, ¿se encuentra Spinelli?

-Cariño, creí que sabías que tenía recital hoy.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Qué tonta soy! -dijo tras un merecido face palm que hizo al recordar el panorama.

-¿Pasa algo? -Indagó Flo.

-No mucho, esperaba poder trabajar con su hija en el proyecto de Cálculo Avanzado, pero creo que me tocará volver después.

-Nada de eso, ella no tardará mucho en llegar. ¿Será que me permites revisar tus apuntes? Extraño muchísimo esa asignatura de la preparatoria.

-Oh..., claro, sin problemas. -Gretchen se encontraba un poco confundida, pero de todos modos extendió el cuaderno a la madre de su amiga al tiempo en que ambas entraban en la casa. Ella se quedó esperando en la sala mientras Flo mantenía la vista fija en los apuntes.

Vince LaSalle se encontraba en el centro comercial, esperando que Amy Evans saliera del baño para poder marcharse.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó él cuando la vio llegar un tanto desanimada.

-Nada en particular. Estaba pensando.

-¿Otra vez tiene que ver con el asunto de TJ y Spinelli? Ya te dije que nada de esto fue tu culpa, es el idiota de TJ que...

-Vince... TJ ya había accedido a invitarla al baile de Halloween. Si yo no los hubiera presionado para besarse...

-Cariño, ellos llevaban ya bastante tiempo saliendo sin oficializar nada, la situación iba a explotar tarde o temprano. Que hayas sido detonante o no de ese hecho, no significa que no ocurriría. Si no hubiera sido el beso, habría sido cualquier otra cosa.

-Ya los sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que...

-Que nada, basta, por favor. Se supone que estás aquí y ahora conmigo, ¿puedes pensar en mí, por favor?

Amy giró la mirada hacia su novio. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y se dieron un beso tierno y suave. Acto seguido, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

Llegada la noche, una vez que Gretchen se despidió de su mejor amiga, momento que Detweiler estuvo esperando, el chico se dispuso a se dispuso a trepar por la parte trasera de la casa, justo hacia la habitación de la chica de sus sueños. La ventana se encontraba abierta y sabía que si se detenía a pedir permiso, ella sería capaz de dejarlo caer por el segundo piso antes de dejarlo entrar. Es por eso que se apresuró a saltar hacia adentro antes de que Spinelli subiera. No encendió ninguna luz, permaneció acostado en la cama a mitad de la penumbra.

La perilla tardó algunos minutos en hacer ruido anunciando la llegada de Spinelli. Había tenido una discusión con su madre, quien estaba bastante segura de que era necesario que su hija prestara atención a los apuntes de Cálculo Avanzado pues mantenían un patrón bastante curioso de mensajes cifrados en ellos. La chica, quien no soportaba los asuntos relacionados con el negocio familiar, inmediatamente comenzó a gritarle a su madre que era una paranoica de lo peor y que por supuesto que no buscaría tonterías en los apuntes de una simple asignatura.

TJ, afortunadamente, no escuchó nada de esto, él sólo alcanzó a percibir alguna afrenta entre las dos mujeres de la casa y supuso que no sería más trascendente que los problemas madre/hija que tendría cualquier chica poco femenina como lo era Spinelli.

Cuando finalmente entró a su habitación, lo hizo tratando de contener las lágrimas ocasionadas por la presión familiar que se ejercía sobre ella para obligarla a asumir un destino que ella, definitivamente, no quería. Ni siquiera sintió ninguna presencia en el cuarto. Quedó frente a la puerta que acababa de azotar durante varios segundos, de modo que el chico de la gorra roja tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, como tomando guardia ante las circunstancias. El contexto no hizo más que tornarse desafortunado para el pudor de ambos, puesto que ella, en su intención de dejarse caer sobre la cama de espaldas, terminó sentádose en las piernas de TJ.

Spinelli saltó asustada al darse cuenta de que había alguien con ella, Detweiler saltó sorprendido por el escenario que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando se dio vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, su única reacción fue asestar una bofetada con muchísima fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó tratando de no gritar molesta.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Sal de mi cuarto. ¿Cómo demonios entraste, en primer lugar?

-La ventana estaba abierta.

-Y por supuesto eso nada tiene que ver con el calor, es una invitación para idiotas.

-Spin, escúchame un minuto, por favor.

-Bien, -dijo al mismo tiempo que revisaba su reloj.- 59, 58, 57...

-Vamos, no me hagas esto

-55, 54...

-Te amo.

Spinelli dejó de contar para ver a TJ a los ojos y se quedó paralizada un momento, mientras él esperaba una reacción. Le dio una nueva bofetada, más fuerte que la anterior, y se desplomó en la cama llorando. TJ tomó asiento junto a ella.

-No te atrevas -balbuceó entre sollozos. -Te quiero fuera de mi casa.

-¿Tú no me amas? -Y entonces, algo dentro de Spinelli se quebró.

-Sí, sí te amo. Llevo amándote desde el cuarto año, pero ya es muy tarde, TJ.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que te esperé demasiado. Nuestro momento pasó. No puedes rechazarme públicamente y después esperar que yo siga ahí, como una estúpida.

-Sé lo que hice, y lo siento.

-No es suficiente. Fuera de aquí.

-¿Spin...?

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas?

-¿Es que acaso hay alguien más?


	9. 6 de octubre del 2005

6 de octubre del 2005

Spinelli se encontraba frente a la casa de Gretchen a las 12 de la noche, esperando que se encendiera cualquier luz que le indicara que su mejor amiga todavía se encontraba despierta. Nada. Sabía que los padres de Gretch eran demasiado estrictos y que se armaría un escándalo en caso de que se enteraran de que ella se encontraba ahí. Al no encontrar ninguna señal de vigilia, se montó en su pick up y condujo hasta llegar a casa de los Weber.

Sabía que los padres de Jessica habían salido de vacaciones y que ella tuvo que quedarse a clases. Su hermano era dueño de su propio taller mecánico, así que no tendría que pedirle vacaciones a nadie. Todos en la familia Weber sabían que si la más joven entre ellos carecía de algo, era de amigos. No temían ninguna fiesta loca en casa durante toda la noche, no pasaría nada más allá de que se pudiera tomar un par de cervezas. Por ello, Spinelli no temió tomar su celular y llamar al número de la única amiga que tenía dentro de las porristas.

-¿Hola? -contestó una voz sin indicios de sueño.

-¿Jess? Estoy afuera.

Acto seguido, se encendieron las luces y tras algunos segundos, se abrió la puerta la casa. Jessica Weber salió en pijama y se montó al auto de Spinelli.

-¿Detweiler? -Preguntó al ver la cara de dolor en su amiga. Spinelli sólo asintió. -¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde sea.

Llegó la mañana y con ella se aproximó la hora en que los chicos tendrían que presentarse en la escuela. Spinelli tardó bastante en levantarse y por poco pierde el autobús. Para ella, todo el día fue un martirio, no sólo por la cantidad terrible de sueño que tenía encima, sino también por la resaca de la noche anterior.

Cuándo finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, TJ no se presentó. Gus lo hizo, pero sólo para pedir disculpas y retirarse. Los 5 ya se habían acostumbrado a que él permanecería ausente la mayor parte del tiempo sin intención alguna de brindar explicaciones, así que dejaron de preguntar. Mikey y Ashley S no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el recital del día anterior, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema hasta el sábado. Dado que Gretchen procuraba, en la medida de lo posible, no entablar conversación con Vince, la charla se desarrolló entre las chicas del grupo.

-Mi madre parece estar bastante convencida de que hay algo raro en las clases de Cálculo. Parece ser que ha visto demasiado CSI últimamente. -Mintió Spinelli. No era cierto que CSI fuera responsable de que su madre buscara códigos en todos lados, pero sí estaba segura de que su trabajo la volvía loca y quería encontrar cosas donde no las había.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó Gretchen un poco consternada, tratando de disimular el susto que le producía la idea de que alguien pudiera atinar lo que ella ya sospechaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Sí, dice que, por ejemplo, en estas fórmulas de aquí -hablaba Spinelli mientras señalaba una página en sus apuntes -. _f(x_ )=(1-(|x|-1)2)1/2 y _g_ (x)= _arccos_ (1-|x|)-π corresponden en conjunto a una gráfica que formaría un corazón perfecto. Aquí, por ejemplo -continuaba mientras giraba las páginas- ella asegura que el código binario es perfectamente trasladable a clave Morse…

-Vaya, Spinelli, de haber sabido que tu madre actuaría así, no le habría prestado mis apuntes de la asignatura. Temo que se está convirtiendo en una suerte de Madame Bovary o un Quijote.

-Ya lo sé. Me dice que este le costó más trabajo que el resto -Spinelli señalaba la hoja de la clase que Gretchen misma no pudo descifrar- pero sospecha que las anomalías en cosas como colocar "D(x)" para una función en conjunto formarían un código de Dewey para biblioteca.

"La madre de Spinelli debe ser,cuando menos, un genio" pensó la chica más lista de la preparatoria. "Por supuesto que fallé por no pensar fuera del molde, Smith está saltando entre matemáticas y literatura, no tenía nada que ver con el lugar donde busqué".

-Supongo que en verdaderamente ve demasiada televisión. Pero es bastante inteligente, debo decir.

-Sin duda, pero le cuesta trabajo mantener los pies en la tierra. -Spinelli se encontraba muy aliviada. Temía que Flo tuviera razón. Le alegraba saber que, si ni siquiera la chica más inteligente de Arkansas estaba de acuerdo, era imposible que hubiera tales mensajes.

Gretchen decidió faltar a la siguiente hora de clases. Sabía perfectamente de que libro se trataba el código Dewey del que Flo hablaba. "Crimen y castigo" de Dostoievski. Por fin sabría todo lo que Smith trató de decirle aquella vez que no fue capaz de descifrar sus mensajes.

A la hora del entrenamiento con las porristas, Spinelli se encontraba en calentando, costumbre que las demás no compartían. Aprovechaban que la entrenadora salió con el equipo de voleiball a un torneo para utilizar los primeros minutos para chismorrear.

-Falta ya menos de un mes para el baile de Halloween, y estoy muy segura de que Vince me pedirá que lo acompañe. -Se escuchó decir a Ashley B.

-Yo no me confiaría tanto –intervino Sandy, la mejor amiga de Amy, -escuché por ahí que tiene novia.

-¿¡Novia!? ¡Qué escándalo! -Exclamaron al unísono las Ashleys y por poco lo hace también Spinelli. Ella jamás había escuchado algo al respecto y le preocupaba que se tratara de un secreto, ¿por qué uno de sus mejores amigos ocultaría algo así?

-Cálmense, chicas, o sea, seguro lo dice porque, o sea, nos quiere molestar. -No se hizo esperar el comentario de la líder del grupo, Ashley A.

-En todo caso -continuó Ashley T, -¿de quién se trataría? ¿De Gretchen?

-El jamás saldría con esa idiota. -Las molestias de Amy no se hicieron esperar. Ella siempre supo que Gretchen estaba enamorada de su novio y el simple hecho de que la mencionaran le producía malestar. Desafortunadamente para ella, habría alguien presente que reaccionaría también a los comentarios que se hicieran sobre sus amigos. No pasó medio segundo desde que se escuchó la voz de Amy cuando ya había recibido un puñetazo en la nariz.

-No voy a pelear contigo, Evans. -Comentó Spinelli mientras se tronaba los dedos de la mano con la que la acababa de golpear –eso sólo es para que entiendas sobre quién puedes hablar y sobre quién no. -Acto seguido, tomó sus cosas y se retiró.


End file.
